Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content, as well as user-friendly devices. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services as well as the convenience and security of using the application and network services. The ubiquity of mobile phones has garnered some negative attention, in that operation of these devices within certain areas is prohibited, or simply be considered improper etiquette. For example, hospitals and airplanes have place restrictions on cell phone use. Also, patrons in fine dining establishments are requested not to operate their phones out of courtesy to others. The users of these devices are on their honor to follow the restrictions place upon them by the operator or owner of the premises; nevertheless, total compliance is difficult. Traditionally, the control of mobile devices has been limited to the mobile users themselves.